


Tina's New Favorite Word

by clockworknobody



Series: Newt & Tina's first time [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Newt, F/M, First Time, Fluffiness, Gentle, Gentle Sex, Oneshot, Orgasm, Sweet, Wedding Night, self-conscious Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworknobody/pseuds/clockworknobody
Summary: It's Newt and Tina's wedding night...





	Tina's New Favorite Word

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing smut, so I didn't get too graphic. I hope you like it!

Newt slowly opens the door to the bedroom he and Tina share and closes it softly behind his bride.

 _His bride._ He can't help the flash of pure joy in his chest when he thinks those words. 

"Have I mentioned that you look ravishing in that dress?" Newt asks. Tina turns and smiles at him. 

"Only during your vows and twice at the reception," Tina teases. Newt watches as she looks at the bed and back at him. "We don't have to..." She trails off. 

"But it's tradition for a man and a woman to consummate their love for each other on their wedding night." Newt's words are blunt, but he still somehow manages to make them sound soft and gentle. 

"I know it is. But I also know how you feel about people touching you, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Tina watches Newt's facial expressions carefully. 

Newt's silent for a moment, processing what Tina's just said. He appreciates her concern, and she's right; he doesn't enjoy physical contact. He also doesn't enjoy eye contact, and social situations leave him exhausted, completely depleted of energy. 

However, this is Tina he's talking about. The love of his life. The woman who accepts him unequivocally for who he is and doesn't expect anything outrageous from him. She listens to him and his needs, and he does the same for her. 

"Newt?" Tina's voice is quiet and unsure. She wonders what's going through his head right now. 

"I want to do this," he says, making sure his voice doesn't waver. "I want you, Tina." 

Tina's eyes fill with tears at the simple, yet heartfelt words coming from her husband's lips. They slowly walk towards each other and meet in the middle with a soft but deep kiss that leaves Tina breathless and flushed. 

"What next?" Newt asks. "I suppose we could start by taking off our shoes." He runs his hands nervously through his already tousled hair. 

Tina stands on her tip-toes to give Newt a quick peck on the cheek and slides off her high heels with a sigh of relief. She kicks them to the side and watches Newt take off his shoes and socks starting with the left one. He always starts with the left one. Tina once asks him why he does this, and he says the order helps him, especially when things are crazy. 

"Pants next, wouldn't you say?" Newt asks again, after neatly putting his and Tina's shoes back in the closet. 

Tina turns silently, waiting for Newt to help her with the zipper of her wedding dress. She turns when she doesn't feel anything happening and sees Newt standing awkwardly in just a shirt staring at her. 

"Help me with my zipper, Newt," she tells him, forgetting about her husband's obliviousness towards social cues. 

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry," he stumbles over his words. When his trembling fingers brush against the nape of her neck, a small shiver runs down Tina's back. He pauses, the zipper halfway down. 

"Are you alright?" he asks, noticing the shudder. 

"Yes, I'm alright," Tina responds. He continues with the zipper and watches as the dress falls down, leaving her in her underwear. She turns slowly to look at her husband, arms crossed in front of her chest and eyes lowered to the floor. She's positive her cheeks are bright pink. 

Newt doesn't say anything for a long time. Tina wonders what he's thinking. She knows she's not the most beautiful woman in the world—her hair is flat and mousy, her breasts are too small, and she doesn't bother with makeup. When the quiet gets to be too much for her to bear, she sneaks a quick glance at Newt. She's stunned when she finds that he's staring at her with love and admiration in his eyes. 

"You're ravishing," he says softly again, and Tina thinks that _ravishing_ might be her new favorite word. 

"I'm really not," Tina says, letting her insecurities be known. "I know I'm not as beautiful as the other girls..."

"Why do you think that?" Newt sounds genuinely confused. 

"My chest is too small," she admits. "Men tend to like chests that are...bigger than mine." 

"I don't think they're small," Newt continues, struggling to find the right words to say to prove to his wife that she's beautiful to him. "Of course, I can't really see them with your arms crossed like that, but from what I can tell right now, they look fine to me."

Tina can't help the laugh that comes out of her mouth. It's just such a Newt thing to say. It comforts her slightly—enough to take a step closer and loosen his tie. 

Tina takes note of the way his breath becomes slightly uneven when she begins unbuttoning his shirt. 

Finally, they're standing face-to-face in just their underwear. Newt surprises Tina by reaching over and slowly lowering her arms so they rest by her sides. They share a kiss again as they make their way over to the bed. 

"I'm going to be honest," Newt begins, hovering over Tina, "I'm not entirely sure how to do this."

Tina gives him a soft smile that always manages to calm him down. "I'm completely in the dark too," she comforts. Noticing his confused expression she explains, "It's an expression, Newt. It means I have no idea how to do this either."

Flashing his charming smile, he forces himself to make eye contact with Tina. He manages to hold it for about five seconds before becoming more uncomfortable than he can bear. 

"I should probably take off your bra...?" He trails off as Tina sits up and unhooks it in the back. She still clutches it to her chest, and Newt figures she's still worried about the size of her breasts. 

"It's okay, Tina," he urges. "I think you're beautiful."

Slowly, she lets the bra fall to the floor with a soft thud. Newt reaches out a shaking hand and gently runs his fingertips over her warm, soft skin. She lets out a soft sigh, and Newt suddenly realizes for the first time how tight his pants have become. 

Newt jerks in surprise when Tina reaches up and cups his face in her palms, but he quickly finds he doesn't mind it in the slightest. 

"Tina..." he breathes softly, feeling so calm and at peace. 

"I'm ready," she whispers back, hooking her thumbs in her underwear and slowly sliding it down. She kicks it off and hears it land on the floor somewhere. 

"I've...read books about this," Newt says. "All of them say that a woman's first time isn't usually, er..." He doesn't finish his sentence, looking slightly lost. 

Tina wraps her arms around his neck and reassures him that she trusts him and knows he won't hurt her—not on purpose, anyway. 

Sliding off his underwear, Newt plants a chaste kiss on his wife's lips and slowly begins to enter her. He's about halfway in when he feels a strange resistance. 

"I'm okay, Newt," Tina says, though her eyes are squinted. "Just get it over with."

Newt draws back and breaks through her barrier as swiftly as he can. She lets out a pained groan, and Newt tucks her hair away from her eyes and whispers sweet nothings into her ear. 

Making sure to control her breaths, Tina waits for the stinging to go away. Despite the pain, she revels in the feeling of her husband inside her. She focuses on Newt's hitching breaths, and the pain slowly melts away. 

"Okay." Tina breaks the silence after a minute or two have gone by. "You can move now." She wiggles around a little, trying to find a place where it hurts the least. 

"Are you sure?" Newt asks, his voice concerned. 

Tina nods, and slowly, Newt pulls out of her and pushes back in. She can feel him trembling and marvels that she can make him feel this way. 

Slowly but surely, Tina becomes accustomed to the fullness she feels and lets out a long moan when her husband brushes something inside her. She feels him stiffen. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, breathless. He has a dazed look on his face, which Tina rather enjoys. His normally alert, light-blue-almost-gray eyes are slightly unfocused. 

Tina shakes her head adamantly, head spinning slightly. "No, not at all. The opposite, in fact. It felt...good."

Her husband flashes her a grin before angling his hips to brush past that spot again. Tina feels her toes curl, and her back arches at the sensation. Her hands mysteriously find their way to Newt's hair, and she finds herself gently tugging on the light brown strands. 

Looking up at his wife, Newt can't help but grin when he sees the look of bliss on her face. Her dark brown eyes are squeezed shut, and she has a small smile on her face. Newt feels a large swell of pride for making his wife feel this way. 

She opens her eyes to find Newt staring at her, and this time, he maintains eye contact for longer than he's ever maintained it before. 

"I love you, Newt," she whispers in his ear as he begins to rock faster inside her, brushing against that spot again. "I love you more than words can express."

Newt kissed her neck and whispers the sentiment back to her. He tells her that he feels something building up inside of him—he thinks he knows what it is, but he's not 100 percent certain. All he knows is he wants to make Tina feel this way, too. 

Tina feels a strange stirring in her stomach less than thirty seconds after Newt confesses having the same feeling. The feeling grows and grows, and their moans become steadily more frantic until there is the most intense pleasure both Newt and Tina have ever experienced before in their lives. It leaves them wide-eyed and breathless. 

"Merlin's beard," Newt breathes, resting his forehead on Tina's. She notes how careful he is to not rest on her chest completely lest he suffocate her. 

"Yeah." Tina can feel herself still shaking from the aftershocks. When she drapes her arms around her husband's neck, she can feel him trembling too. 

After a couple of minutes go by, Newt gently rolls off of Tina and lands on the space next to her. The room is filled with the sound of quiet panting as they both try to calm down. 

"Was that...That was good, right?" Newt asks, breaking the silence first. He's startled when Tina breaks out in laughter. 

"Are you kidding?" Tina shakes her head at her husband. It amazes her how he can be so intelligent with animals and know exactly what to do with them, but put him in a social situation, and he'll be left completely unaware of what to do or say. "It was amazing," she tells him, not wanting him to think she's laughing at him. 

"Good," Newt says. "I rather enjoyed it as well."

He yawns, and Tina yawns after him. It's not the first time they've had to sleep in the same bed, but it is the first time Newt draws Tina in closer to him. As they fall asleep with their limbs entwined, Newt murmurs, "You were ravishing tonight, Tina. And you were ravishing yesterday, and you will be ravishing tomorrow, and for the rest of our days together, you will be ravishing to me. And anyone who doesn't think so must be blind or mentally impaired."

Tina smiles. Ravishing is _definitely_ her new favorite word. 


End file.
